


JEALOUS

by GRAEN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Is this even fluff?, Johnwin, M/M, Rare Ship, grammar is my enemy, jealous winwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAEN/pseuds/GRAEN
Summary: It's about Sicheng being jealous over Johnny's cat. Like.... how could that damn cat always win everything? And the lunch... or Sicheng could call it as his "date" with Johnny..... that cat ruined it too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to do, so it happened. sorry for the lame story hahaha

_When will you come here?  I've been like a ghost here waiting for you._

 

Sicheng pressed the _send_ button on his phone screen then dropped the phone rudely. He returned to play the straw in his orange juice's glass. Well, he'd been waiting for the appearance of that annoying guy since an hour ago but that guy still hadn't appeared yet. They supposedly met an hour in this food court, but somehow that annoying guy gave a nonsense excuse to him.

 _Cleaning his cat's ear_ s? Come on, seriously?

"You're dead, Johnny," Sicheng growled in his low voice while shipping his orange juice.

He was about to curse that annoying guy named Johnny when he felt a big hand landed on top of his head and slightly ruffled his hair. Immediately he lifted his head up only to see Johnny which indeed he would kill him once he came here.

"Are you trying to intimidate me with your puppy eyes?" Johnny asked casually as he pulled up the chair near him and sat. It seemed no matter how hard Sicheng's effort to look so upset and creepy by using his sharp gaze, Johnny would still see his eyes as those cute puppy's eyes.

"One hour, Johnny," Sicheng grumbled without having any plan to lessen the intensity of his sharp gaze.

"Since when you called me Johnny? Only Johnny? Excuse me, I'm two years older than you, Kid," Johnny attempted to correct the younger boy.

"Since you're late today," Sicheng replied curtly.

"I've told you that...."

"You're cleaning your cat's ears? Why I always lose from your cat? Do I have to turn into a cat so that I become your main priority?" This black-haired boy cut off.

Johnny only snorted as he leaned his back on the chair. "Well, I'm sorry."

"My butt almost fused with the chair," Sicheng still threw his anger.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I didn't know you have butt though," Johnny tried to soothe Sicheng who almost exploded in front of him, his hand moved, reaching Sicheng's head and slightly stroking the younger's hair.

Well, it didn't work, anyway. Sicheng still pouted his lips. He still.. looked annoyed.

"Have you already ordered our lunch?" It's time for Johnny to distract Sicheng's attention from being so upset like that.

There's only a nod from Sicheng head before signaling the older guy with his chin towards the table between them. It made Johnny look down to see the thing on the table.

A plate of gold-colored onion  rings.

Onion rings?

"Onion rings?" Johnny had to raise his brows, quite confused by what he saw.

"Because you're late, they only give it to me."

"Let me order lunch menu...."

"There's no lunch menu anymore for today."

Johnny was about to get up when he heard Sicheng's voice. His head turned to the board which was near the cashier counter. It's written that all the lunch menus were already sold out.

"Okay then.. burger...."

"Sold out, too."

"What?"

Casually Sicheng take a handful of onion rings and put all of them into his mouth. Johnny sat back to his chair as looked at the younger boy disbelievingly. So, what's the point now having a lunch here if almost all the menus were already sold out?

"Let's find another place to have a lunch."

Sicheng shook his head slowly as he continued munching what's in his mouth. "I can't. After this, I have to go back to my dorm. My friends helped me sneaking out of there. If I don't come back soon, I'm afraid my teacher would kill them all."

"Hey, I also sneaked out of my work place only to have a lunch with you, Little Brat." This time, it's Johnny's turn to feel slightly annoyed.

"Really? Then why you still had time to clean your cat in your house? It's the  consequence you have to get because you're more worried about your cat's ear than me. After all, these onion rings are not that bad." Sicheng played an onion ring right at front of Johnny's face before putting it into his mouth.

"I didn't come here only to see those damn onion rings," Johnny grunted, his hand sifted the plate away from him.

"Me either.  I didn't come here and wait for you for an hour only to know that you're late because of your damn cat," Sicheng didn't want to lose.

"Why are you so angry at my cat? You jealous?"

"Am not allowed to be jealous?"

There's smirk on Johnny's lips after hearing Sicheng's words.

"Why are you acting like you're my boyfriend? Do you like me?"

"Of course I...."

Sicheng  stopped himself from saying something stupid and his cheeks blushed all of sudden. Wait, what did he almost say??

Seriously, Sicheng wanted to turn  himself into a little man so Johnny couldn't see him. Or... maybe... he wanted to crawl under the table and hide. It was so embarrassing!

"Do you like me?" Johnny leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table and shooting Sicheng's eyes with his unreadable gaze.

"N-no!"

"But your eyes said that."

"I wanna go home." Suddenly Sicheng got up and grabbed his backpack. "Don't call me! D-don't try to call me. ever."

"Are you sure? A month ago, you're the one who called me first after you said stuff like this," Johnny tried so hard not to laugh. This boy really made him want to squeeze his cheeks.

"W-when? When I did that?!"

"Should I show you? It's still here? Your texts, your calls, your.... hey! Sicheng!" Johnny let out his laughter. "He's cute."

 

 


End file.
